utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Faneru
Faneru (ふぁねる) is an utaite often thought to be a Kaito voice, although he can go into Len's range very easily. He is also known for his "Elmo" voice. His fans claim there is a certain roughness in his tone that makes his voice unique, but mostly describe his voice as cute and very "yasashii" (gentle). He first started out using the handle Tennin (♂'店員)' which means "♂Clerk", and is most known for his parodies of Vocaloid songs about working at a Family Mart. He does cover songs seriously as well, after which he started to use the name Faneru. He also does mixing and arranging not only for his own works but for others as well. He resigned from Nico Nico Douga on March 31, 2010 due to company and stalker problems.Source of exact time Faneru leftFaneru's blog entry detailing the circumstances (in Japanese) However, on December 27, 2010 he posted a cover of the song "Worker's Walking (Two Breaths Walking Parody)" signifying his return to Nico Nico Douga. From March 8, 2011 onwards he has been actively uploading covers. Affiliations and collaboration projects #Member of Asamack Family with Jack, Tourai, Asamaru and Choucho #Member of Smiley*2 #Member of Nem's Garden #Honeyworks Kyoku Utattemita 2 (Released on December 31, 2011) #Winter Piano Ballads (Released on December ??, 2011) #POLYHOLIC (Released on December 31, 2011) #under lights (Released on December 31, 2011) #ENVELOPE (Released on July 25, 2012) #Tobidase! Asamack Radio (Released on December 05, 2012) List of covered songs (2012.12.12)}} Discography For Nem's Garden albums see here For Smiley*2 albums see here Gallery Trivia *His name is with reference to Gundam. *He is 163cm (~5' 3") tall. *He is born and lives in Kumamoto, Kyushu. *His bloodtype is AB. *He has 1 elder brother. *His parodies are composed by himself. *Some of his video's arts are drawn by his elder brother. *He records and mixes with Cubase. *Faneru enjoys cooking as he often posts process pictures of his creations on his blog. His specialty is Carbonara. *He likes to play Mahjong. *He also plays basketball and ice skates. *He has three cats, Poa (a white cat with black tail), Toto (an orange tabby) and Mii (a brown tabby). Poa is most often posted on his blog and Twitter. *He was Gero's secret guest during his Gourmet Tour in Fukuoka and Crossroad Tour in Kumamoto. *Fans who saw him described him as fresh-faced with sharp features and adorable. *He has perfect eyesight, and doesn't wear glasses. *He writes his name in reverse, Runafu (るねぁふ) as his handle name in games. *His first solo album, "Apo to meet", means "Appointment and meet". The album is fully self produced. The concept, directing, recording and mixing are done by Faneru himself, and the artwork is done by his brother. *"Apo to meet" is actually titled with all his 3 cats' names in mind, and all the songs in the album are cat related. External links *Blog *Twitter Category:NND Male Utaite Category:Smiley*2 Category:Nem's Garden Category:Singers with Albums or Singles